Snow Cones
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: As soon as Hagino kissed Mari in the pool, Hagino went into heat. It's so unbearable for her but how does she deal with it? Oocness. Lpreg


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: As soon as Hagino kissed Mari in the pool, Hagino went into heat. It's so unbearable for her but how does she deal with it? Oocness. Lpreg.

**Snow Cones**

"Take this! My super water attack!" Mari pushed water towards the long haired girl. There was only one course of action, recoiling back slightly and blocking the cold water from hitting her face.

"I surrender! You win! Mercy! Please stop!" It didn't take the Arume long to submit to the will of the younger woman. The earthling walked over to the other female wrapping her arms around the alien's shoulders. Ekaril's cheek was still red from the slap.

"Does it hurt?" She asked tenderly.

"No." It wasn't the slap that hurt but the negative energy that came out her with it. She felt every emotion that ran through the tan haired female's body: confusion, hurt, sadness, loneliness. Even forgiveness, happiness and love that came when pushing her into the water.

Love? Mari was just told she was the reason that caused her family to die and she felt love towards the black haired alien?

Placing a gentle kiss on Hagino's cheek she nuzzled her head into the crook of the Arume's neck breathing deeply. With the Horime pressed up against her body the cold water plus night's air didn't bother her at all.

"No more lies, right?"

"No more lies, promise." When the earthling removed her head from the crook of her neck they engaged in another kiss. The brown haired woman's face was bright red, as it would be in this new situation. But then the blush only proved that she wasn't angry anymore. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Shall we head back?"

"Hn-mm." Nodding in agreement Mari was the first one out of the pool. The ship's captain blushed, taking notice of the sparkling water droplets that cascaded off her love's body. Her clothes stuck to her body showing off her curves. Gray eyes looked back over at the other female who hadn't moved yet. "What's wrong, can't get out?"

"Just a little distracted." The Horime offered her hand which was grasped tightly to help her out. Grabbing the hem of her shirt and skirt she twisted the fabric getting the access water out. "Let's go before we end up getting sick."

"Last one to the dorm is a rotten egg!" As cheerful as can be without warning the girl dashed in the direction of the dorm.

"Oh my, wait for me!"

Unable to shower this lately at night their only option was to towel dry well and a change to warm clothes. "Mari, do you mind if I open the window tonight? If you get to cold then you can take my blanket."

"I don't mind." Dressed in normal solid colored pj's the earth female toweled her hair carefully. Ekaril on the other hand was dressed in a light nightie. It was the first time she ever saw Hagino in such nightwear since she normally wore pj's too. It was invigorating, Hagino's fan club would die from happiness if they saw her now.

Opening the window all the way letting the cold night breeze rush. The Arume walked back to her sleeping area and laid down on the bed closing her dark colored eyes. Mari snuggled under her blankets before closing her eyes. This was the first time the auburn haired girl could sleep so peacefully in the same room with the other female. For once it was a real good night's sleep.

Sunlight shone through the open window hitting the earthling in the face making her flinch at the unwelcome wake up. With a groan she kicked the blanket off her body and sat up, eyes still shut tightly. The sound of panting brought her out of the sleepy haze. Gazing over at the other bed which was still occupied.

Very strange, the alien was a morning person. Always awake before her and certainly never late. This image would have to be burned into her mind eyes because it may never been seen again.

The polite flawless woman was a rather ungraceful sleeper. Her body took but the whole bed; her position was like a starfish. One arm wasn't even on the bed while the other was raised above her head stuck between the bed and the wall. Her legs spread wide one bent leaning on the wall and the over just rested on the foot board. Because of her wide legs her nightgown was hiked up showing her smooth thigh. Her pale skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her cheeks flushed. Wait, was she sick? A nightmare perhaps?

Mari was immediately worried. "Hagino?" Her voice was far too soft for the raven haired girl to hear. Placing a hand on her shoulder to added a little shake to her assertive verbal command. "Wake up."

Slowly her eyes opened focusing on her love. "Mari? Is something wrong?"

"Are you alright? You're always awake before me. Are you sick?" Ekaril gave a small smile at the concerned tone of her soul mate.

"Don't worry about me. This is normal for an Arume, don't miss class for me."

"Shouldn't I stay with you and take care of you?" It wasn't really a 'should I stay with you' question as much as it was a 'Can't I stay with you?' "The new year's festival is tonight. I was hoping we could go their together as a date…-"

"I'll be there, promise." If the long haired female's face wasn't already scarlet in color she could have blushed at the thought of a date.

"Really? …You won't be pushing yourself, right? No more lying."

"I'll be fine, all I'm going though is my mating cycle."

"Mating cycle? What's that?"

"Unlike earthlings who can pretty much get pregnant whenever they want. Arume's go though heat cycles twice in their whole life. In these days we can get pregnant."

"Why are you in heat now of all times? We have a play coming up real soon to worry about."

"Hey now, it's not completely my fault. It was your kisses that activating my heat cycle, my first heat cycle. This time in an Arume's life only begins when we have found someone to mate with."

The Horime opened her mouth to comment but Hagino cut her off. "If you have any questions I'll answer them later. If you're any later you won't be able to eat the most important meal of the day."

Glancing over at the clock Mari scrambled to find her school outfit. "I'll check on you later." And she was out the door. With eyes filled with lonely sadness the alien stared at the closed door. Throwing her long legs over the bed she stood using the desk for support.

Making her way over to the other girl's bed. She picked up her pillow which still had her head dent. Smiling she brought the pillow to her face taking a deep breath. Mari's scent- the smell before a rain- filled her nostrils. Heat cycles weren't just for reproducing they were times of bonding. Imprinting the unique scent into her mind the raven haired girl placed the pillow back and walked back to her bed with separation anxiety.

* * *

><p>"Where's Senkouji? It's not like her to be absent." The teacher asked looking at the empty seat.<p>

"She's not feeling to good right now so she's taking the day off." The island survivor comment trying to hide the sadness. The whole classroom was silent, except from the Hagino fan club. They accused her of getting the commander sick. Those girls were just ignored.

Ekaril's lover was unable to focus on her work. It just wasn't the same without her; sitting next to her a laughing and teasing her at every little thing. With a sigh the brunette rested her head on the desk ignoring her surrounds. The only thing she wanted to hear was the school bell signaling that classes were over.

Glimpsing at the clock it really wasn't that long of a wait either. Thoughts of Blue's owner panting on her bed were impossible to get out of her mind. Did the lusting creature actually want to mate with her? Her cheeks became beet red at the thought. She found Ekaril to be attractive and sexy. But did Hagino feel the same way? Would the alien still be attractive towards her in the same way after her cycle was done?

Their relationship just started; sure, she was comfortable enough to say 'I love you' but to have sex. Still, she could not deny the feelings she got when seeing the girl panting, red, covered in sweat and with her nightwear hiked up. Hagino didn't seem to want to jump her and push her to the bed.

If possible she blushed much harder hiding her face from view. It's not that she didn't want to be intimate with the older student. Just such adult time could wait till they were older. Hell, she didn't even know what to do. Never before having a boy or girlfriend or even a birds and the bee's conversation with grandma. The short haired female breathed deeply. Well, if the alien insisted she would have no choice… or so she convinced herself with a smirk.

Mari's head shot up as the bell sounded. The earthling was normally the last one out the room but today she was the first, throwing all her things un neatly into her bag. Michiko watched with confusion as she rushed out the door like the place was on fire.

"Hagino!" The Horime was out of breath when she reached her bedroom door. She entered immediately. The Arume was sitting on her bed dressed in her school uniform looking out the window. Her head turned when the younger girl entered. "How do you feel? Up for tonight?"

"Yes, it was the only thing in my mind."

"I missed you today in school." The commander smiled when her love embraced her.

"I missed you too." Ekaril responded through her blush. To re formalizes herself with her mate they shared a light kiss. It quickly ended before Hagino's body could react.

"Are you going to dress up?" The younger girl hinted.

"I already had Tsubael help me pick out a yukata. If you need one, we have extras."

"Thank you." With a suggestive smile and an obvious blush she added. "I can't wait to see you in one. I bet it will be an amazing view."

"I feel the same way towards you."

"Can I pick out my yukata now without you? I want it to be a surprised."

"That's fine, we can go now if you want. It took me an hour to pick out the perfect one. It might take you the same amount of time."

The brown haired student giggled. "Why so long? You have that many?"

"No, I just wanted to pick the perfect one that would make your mouth drop."

"I assure you, you've got nothing to worry about." The newer student stayed quiet as the commander placed on her bracelet. Placing one of the buttons on the side a red light blinked. Not even a minute later a holographic image of Tsubael materialized in their room.

"Mari and I are leaving for Blue now."

"Understood." Without another word the image shift disappeared.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The earth female beamed this would be her second time on Blue. This trip was bound to be a lot better than the last. Hand in hand they walked off campus together. "Isn't this nice weather?"

"It normally always is" Hiding in a secluded area away from anyone's view the girls put on their protective suits. Mari in a pink and white suit while Hagino was in blue and white.

Blue wasn't the only ship hiding in the water. In stealth mood the two of them leaped into the water and had to swim down to get into the small air craft that would take them to Blue. Just like with Blue the smaller ship had the power to create an invisible shield that allowed them to enter the craft without flooding it.

The earthling sat down and waited for the commander. She sat back making sure she didn't touch anything. After a moment the ship started to shake as it was turned on. As any road vehicle the ship started moving slow before accelerating.

The space craft stayed underwater until they were out of view before they took to the air. After a few minutes in the air the ship was completely dry. Thanks to Tsubael Blue was surfaced already and ready for their landing.

Mari instantly noticed how badly damaged Blue was from Azanael attack, but didn't say a thing about it.

"Commander is entering the bridge." Blue announced in a robotic female voice. Tsubael's head turned as the two lovers walked in and greeted them both with a sweet smile.

"I'll wait here for you." Ekaril said as she jumped into her commander's seat.

The Arume female levitated out of her seat. "The yukata are this way." She said gesturing for Mari to follow her. The Horime followed after the silver haired girl. They walked into the resting area which was a large rather empty bedroom.

Tsubael opened the closet and took out all of the yukata and placed them on the circular bed. "This is all of them, minus the one commander is going to wear." One by one the alien held them up to Mari's body. "How about this one?"

"The bright yellow hurts my eyes." The auburn haired girl replied making Tsubael grumble at how picky she was. "Why does Hagino have some many?"

"Originally they were going to be souvenirs for some of our friends back home but I honestly think she just likes them." The student giggled all little then broke out in a joyful smile.

"This one! It's perfect!"

* * *

><p>Hagino was dressed in a black yukata with a few dark purple strips and a red obi. Her hair was tied up by a purple flower design pin. Mari was in a light blue yukata with white and multi colored flowers patterns and a light purple obi. Mari's hair was too short to really put up so she stuck a green barrette in her hair moving her banks away from her face. The sight of both females, absolutely stunning.<p>

Hand in hand the two women walked to the fair. There was food, entertainment, a fireworks show it was bound to be fun for them. Plenty of people came; not just girls from Kaihou academy. Everyone dressed up different yukatas smiling happily with one another. "What do you want to do first?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Did you eat? Are you hungry? You've been stuck in the bedroom all day. I'll buy us something."

"I'll wait here." The earthling trotted over to a booth disappearing into a crowd. When she reappeared she held onto a cone filled with pink cotton candy. "What's that?"

"Cotton candy!" She brought the puff ball to her lips taking a big bite. "Want some?" The short haired girl brought the snack towards her love's lips. With a flushed face she leaned closer and took a small bite from the opposite side. "Do you like it?"

"Not bad. Taste like pure sugar."

"That's what makes it good."

"You'll get cavities, you know." Ekaril had to point out but of course was ignored.

Gray eyes scanned the surrounding booths. "What to scoop goldfish?"

"Sounds fun." Handing the vender a small coin both students bent down at the tank Hagino held onto the unfinished cotton candy while the auburn haired girl went first. She scanned each goldfish looking for the 'cutest' one. She found an acceptable one in a small school of fish. Quickly she slipped the paper paddle under the fish's body bringing it up making the small pet fly into their container.

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did." The Arume smiled at the beaming girl. She was handed her prize one baby gold fish in a small half filled bag of water.

"Your turn, Hagino!" The black haired female squatted at the tank picking the nearest fish. Appling the same technique her love used she must have hit the fish a little too hard for the paper paddle broke.

"That's too bad."

"Aww, do you want to try again?"

"There is no need. Let's move on to the next booth."

"Hey Hagino, are you having any fun?" Mari asked with a little frown. She was having a great deal of fun but if it wasn't mutual they could leave. The massacre survivor held onto a water balloon yoyo and even a fox mask and even more candy.

"I'm having a lot of fun just being near you. Sorry I'm not too good at games, I really wanted to win you something…" The taller female averted her gaze towards her feet in disappointment. In an affectionate gesture the brown haired girl brushed her hand up against the alien's who's head snapped up to stare at her.

"Don't worry abo- Hagino? What's wrong? Did you find something fun?"

"What's that booth?" The commandant asked gazing intensely at the vender.

"Ah that, that's a cork shooting game. You have to shoot at the prize you want and if it falls off the shelf it's yours."

"A shooting game I can do that." Determination written on her face the foreign being waited her turn in line. While waiting to found the perfect prize. A nice big bear holding a red heart that read 'I love you.' A great gift for the one you love.

"You have two tries." The vender said handing her the toy gun. Ekaril grinned she wouldn't need two attempts for this. Taking aim she pulled the trigger. The cork hit the beat in the heart knocking it off the self. "Amazing." The salesperson clapped. With her last bullet she aimed at a small box of milk chocolate.

"Hagino, good job!" Complementing the Horime. With an accomplished smile the Arume handed her love the bear. "Thank you so much!" She cuddled the stuffed animal to her chest before planting her lips on the other's girls.

Shocked at the sudden kiss the Blue's captain was unable to react fast enough. Mari's lips were so soft pressed up against her. This sensation she would never forget; nor her body. Coming to her senses the long haired girl jumped back panting hard face flushed. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I need to sit down now." Taking the alien by the arm she escorted her to an isolated bench.

"Is there something I can do?"

"If you don't mind something cold please." With half lidded eyes she watched the younger girl rush off. Bringing a finger to her mouth she traced both of her lips. The feeling of their lips touching sent a sensation down her body. She really wanted to do it again, and an even deeper kiss. The raven haired girl was so deep in her thoughts she couldn't focus on her surroundings. Good thing Mari announced that she was back.

"I bought snow cones! Which flavor do you want? Cherry or blue raspberry?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Then you can have this one." With thanks she took the cherry from the short haired female. "I wanted the blue; it reminds me of your eyes." Trying to hide her blush she bit into the red ice. "Why does kissing activate your mating cycle?"

"On my planet kissing is a very sacred act that is only between lovers."

"Don't children kiss their parents?"

"They do but once you hit a certain age kids don't show that much affection towards any of their blood relatives anymore."

"Is that so?" The earthling munched on her blue ice. "Is this truly uncomfortable?"

"It's like sitting in a sauna with an almost deadly amount of aphrodisiacs flowing through your blood stream."

"…Is the snow cone helping?"

"Not too much but I didn't really expect it t-" Curiosity aroused, she shifted to look at the chuckling Horime. "What's so funny?"

"Your tongue is a nice red color."

The humanoid foreign being frowned she didn't like being teased. "I don't really want to hear that from someone with blue lips." This only made her giggle more.

"I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Ekaril asked in a monotone voice.

"Let's see if your red tongue and my blue tongue can turn purple." This was the boldest action she has ever done pushing her lips to the Arume's. The space life form's eyes widen in shock. She gently pushed the younger girl off of her who only pushed back making it harder to separate.

"I hope you know what you're doing to me. Kiss me anymore and I won't be able to stop."

"That's the point." Their lips met in their first passionate kiss. A scarlet tongue traced over navy lips asking for entrance. It was granted. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but when they pulled apart both woman were out of breath, panting rapidly.

"Let's go back to the dorm." Ekaril whispered grabbing all of their collected prizes before sprinting back to the room. Placing all the items on one bed they walked over to the other. "Let's get back to where we were."

The commander pushed her love to the bed hovering over her with desired filled eyes. Mari wearing a nice and small ruby blush reached up and untied the obi on her black yukata. The whole garment fell apart showing her nude middle; her whole face went red. "You know, you're allowed to wear underwear under a kimono."

"I didn't want anything brushing up against me." The captain retorted slipping the whole thing off. Hagino, completely undressed, straddled her lover's hips. Reaching for the light purple obi the alien ripped it off and parted her kimono and under garments. "Mari, you're so beautiful."

Leaning down the taller girl buried her face into the crook of her lover's neck. Biting into her love pulse point hearing a small gasp in response. The tan haired girl reached up to her black locks pulling the pin out. Silky tresses cascaded over her shoulders covering her most of her back. "Your body is really warm."

Ekaril was unable to stay in one place kissing down her neck towards her breasts. The newer student ran her fingers though her lover's hair getting them entangled. The captain didn't care if her tresses got tugged at in the throes of passion. A few missing strands wouldn't be noticed.

The coffee haired girl moaned for once instead of little gasps for air. "Wonderful." Ekaril remarked returning to her love's mouth. Nipping at the blue raspberry flavored top lip she yanked softly. With enthusiasm, Mari returned the nip with Hagino's lower cherry flavored lip.

The long haired female settled her body on top of the smaller one. Their breasts pressed together, harden nipples rubbed up against the other pair. The alien's tongue battled with the earthlings. The commander won the dominance battle but was more than happy that the island survivor kissed back.

Hagino's hands traveled down Mari's body holding her hips in place. With one more kiss on her lips, neck, chest and stomach she made her way down to her main course. Getting comfy between the Horime's legs she gazed up with lust filled loved eyes.

Stroking her side and keeping her hands on her thighs. Finger tips brushed up against the area where her thighs connected with her pelvis. The ship's commander kissed her just above her crotch. "D-don't… that place is d-dirty." Humiliated the younger girl tried to push Ekaril away and clench her legs close. However, the Arume didn't move from her place.

"Don't say that." Watching her lover intensely like an eagle watching prey one of Hagino's fingers ran down the length of her slit. One hand covered Mari's mouth holding in a moan while the other gripped the sheets. "Let me hear your voice." Hagino said her voice dripping with lust; eyes half lidded, her nose just about the pubic bone. The lips of Mari's sex proved her arousal.

Her face lowered towards her lover's heated sex, feasting upon her sweet succulent nectar. Ekaril's tongue slipped past Mari's neither lips to lick the genital. The tip of her tongue flicked over the nub of her clit.

The currently submissive female's heart raced nervously at the reaction of the Arume's touch. So new to this feeling but welcoming it with delight her legs started to relax and spread wider. Making this easier on Blue's owner who affectingly caressed her inner thighs switching from rubs and kisses.

"P-please don't t-tease me." The earth woman whimpered. Disconnecting one hand from the sheet for Hagino to hold onto. "Ah!" The newer student squeezed alien's hand as her tongue slipped into her hot cavern. The Arume used her nose to stimulate her clitoris, while hungrily licking and nipping at the folds of inner flesh; relishing in the cries and moans.

Relying on pure instincts the Arume's tongue brushed up against the pulsating satin flesh. Feeling her twitching body shiver in pleasure their eyes met. Hagino just smiled while touching the deepest part of her love. Mari, with slow and rapid breaths, squirmed. "This feeling…!"

With the earth girl's body so stimulated Ekaril didn't need to hear the spoken words. There was nothing different from what she was doing. Mari reached her climax with a simple tongue lashing.

"Hagino!" She yelled; good thing no one was back from the fair or they would have rushed in their room. The tan haired woman rode out her orgasm indulging in the fact that the dark haired girl didn't remove her tongue yet.

Until the last shiver was out of her body she didn't dear move from between her long limbs. The island survivor was nothing more than a panting boneless mass. "You taste so sweet." Seductively her tongue licked over her lips cleaning her face of her lover's body fluids.

"?" The alien's eyes widened as she found herself on her back pinned to Mari's bed. Long locks spread out surrounding her head in a matted nest. The yukata covered in sweat fell to the floor unnoticed but the lovers. "What's wrong?" It wasn't the fact she was immobile on the bed the made her eyes widen. She was more curious how the earthling recovered so quickly.

"Nothing's wrong it's just your turn." There was a hinted tone of revenge in her voice but Ekaril could do nothing but smile in anticipation of what's to come. Kissing was the first thing Mari did. Tongues mesh together in a battle that wasn't won easily this time. Even though Hagino let her win.

Gray eyes scanned the space life form's body. Just like her façade her body was perfect, flawless in anyway. Her prefect breast luscious and slightly larger than her own. Curved hips, long legs. "Mari…do you like what you see?" The Arume blushed the same color of her cherry flavored lips.

"Very much." She replied cupping one breast while the other hand ran over her pink nipple. Her tongue roll over the pink pebble and her hot breath cover the mound. Her chest hitched at the touch also causing goose-bumps to rise on her arms.

"M-more." The commander was more opened with her love about her moans. She let Mari know exactly what felt good. The more she groaned the more it excited the earth woman.

Leaving the breast one hand traveled down over the pubic mound sliding between her sex. Teasing the other girl's slit, while using her thumb on her clitoris. Ekaril spread her legs moaning in one lengthy heated moan of agonizing pleasure.

"Mari…" The foreign being whined as the finger slide out. Looking at the finger which glistened in desire she brought it to her lips sucking on the digit. Without further ado Mari dived down to Hagino's crotch. Blowing cold air on the heated organ she planted her lips directly on her genital liked the alien had done.

The short haired girl returned the licking with gusto. She tried the same tactics that were used on her; she wanted the other girl to feel the same shivering pleasure. What she got was the alien flailing and trembling on the bed like an animal. Considering how aroused the Arume was Mari thought it would be ease to make her orgasm. But she was wrong. Her tired tongue moved slower with each lick.

With some amount of difficulty Ekaril sat up making sure their eyes met. "Mari, that enough now."

Frowning, the brunette pulled away. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it wonderful."

"But you didn't-"

"We're not done yet. Come here." Following the soft order Hagino's soul mate sat herself between the other's legs. While getting in position their genitals brushed up against each other. Hagino jumped slightly at the sensual touch.

The earthling wrapped her arms around her love's neck drawing her close. The space captain responded happily wrapping her arms around her waist. The space between them was now nonexistent.

Their bodies move against each other flatting their breast together. The woman who had already orgasms once already surrendered into the feeling. Nuzzling her neck into the crook of Ekaril's neck licking her clavicle. Then moving upwards towards her ear licking her lobe.

"Ah! I love you, Mari." Raising her hips to met with the Horime's.

"Why, does this f-feel so good?" The newer student asked inhaling Ekaril's scent; her lemon scented shampoo.

"This is a special occasion after all. We're two beings in a loving mating session. This feeling…! Wah! I'm not going to last much longer!" Tears pooled on her lower eyes lids.

"Me neither!" Together in unison their muscles tightened and relaxed. Black eyes turned dark blue unable to control the feelings in the pit of her belly. The screams of pleasure drowned out by the fireworks from the festival.

The lower half of their bodies suddenly exploding; nectar ran down their lower stomachs and thighs seeping into the bed sheets. The earthling weakly fell onto her love who didn't have the power to hold them up; she fell to the bed too.

This was something neither of them would recover for quickly. Mari lacked the energy to even roll off of the older female. Hagino didn't care about that though she held on tightly to the massacre survivor. "I love you." She yelled in a sincere voice; tears leaked out of the corners of her still blue eyes.

"Say it again." The Horime's weak whimpering voice begged.

"I love you."

"More."

"I love you."

"Good." Gray eyes shut unable to stay focus on Ekaril's beaming tired face.

A few seconds pasted were the alien was waiting for her mate to say the same words back to her. "Mari? What about-?" The older woman stopped talking when she saw how peaceful her sleeping face is. With a smile she rested her head atop of her sleeping mate taking a deep breath. "What a wonderful scent." The sounds of the Horime's breathing lulled the Arume into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hagino groaned as sunlight hit her face. She felt amazingly good this morning. The alien felt warm and it wasn't the sun on her bare skin doing it. One eye popped opened, she was in Mari's bed with her nude body entangled with her lover's body.<p>

The earthling was sleeping a small amount of drool on her mouth. "She's so cute when she's sleeping." Using her thumb Ekaril wiped the saliva off her face. Snuggling closer molding her body perfectly with the Horime's.

The long haired female didn't care about school this morning not with her growing family. Chuckling softly she ran her hand between them down her nude body, over her hard nipple and to her belly. She could feel it; the embryo that will be a baby. Happiness swelled up in her; planting her lips on her lover's awaking her from a deep sleep.

"Morning, Hagino."

"Good Morning." The commander practically sung getting up off the bed allowing the perfect view for her naked being. "Mari, do you notice anything different about me?" The earthling did a double-take not noticing anything.

"Done with your mating cycle?" Blue's captain frowned.

"Well, yes, but, can you really not tell what I'm talking about?" The Horime nodded. "I'm pregnant!"

Mari shot up, shocked. "What?"

"You're the mother of my growing embryo! You should have noticed right away and you should be telling me how much you love me by now!" Ekaril presented the other girl with her back clearly sulking.

The island survivor stood from the bed embracing the Arume from behind. Hagino let herself be pulled back down to the bed to sit. The raven haired woman rested her head on Mari's shoulder. One hand traveled down towards the alien's growing belly. "I love you and I can't wait to see our child."

"Really?" Black eyes shifted upwards giving the sweetest look.

"Of course. I've got some questions though…"

"Alright."

"How did you get pregnant?"

"We made love during my mating cycle of course. If we made love on another day nothing would happen."

"How did you get pregnant and I didn't?"

"Earth females don't know how to reproduce with women so it's natural that I could. Do you want to get pregnant? We could practice till you do." Sticking out her tongue the taller female licked her soul mate's hickey covered neck move up towards her cheek.

"Are you sure your heat cycle is over?" The earthling wanted to move away from her but didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Arume's are very sexual being especially with their lovers." Ekaril moved her lips over one of the marks she made yesterday biting down and making it fresh.

"I've just got one more question."

"What is it?"

"We couldn't even keep our goldfish alive how the hell are we going to raise a baby?"

"…"

* * *

><p>AN: The end, review!


End file.
